swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Doing Your Duty
Imperial Only Quest To start this quest, you must be of the Imperial faction on ground and be Combatant. Head to the outer rim of the Nightsister Stronghold on Dathomir. Radial the Pile of Bones, open it, loot the Rebellion Data Item, radial it in your inventory with the Inspect option. This will bring up a small box in your screen to accept a quest. (/way Dathomir -3973 -67 Pile O Bones) Note: The Rebellion Data Item is on a 30 minute respawn timer, so if it isn't in the Pile of Bones when you get there, you might have to wait a while. Phase I Level: 15 Quest XP: 3650 * Take the Rebellion Data Item you looted to Admiral Krieg in the underground bunker located on Kashyyyk, Kachirho at way -671 -114. Note: If you choose the wrong phrase to say when talking to Admiral Krieg the quest is canceled and you have to go all the way back to Dathomir and loot the Pile of Bones again. When he gives the option for (An AT-ST?) (None, Sir!) (Stop Conversation) You need to choose (None, Sir) The Admiral is very touchy, just accept the quest and move on. Or you'll need to start it again. * You are then asked to head to the AT-ST Drop Zone at /way 240 -390 * Escort the CL 65 AT-ST back to base, during the first half of the way a group of 4 CL 15 Rebel Scouts will spawn and attack you. Then a little further a group of 5 CL 25 Rebel Commandos will spawn. Once you get to about /way -407 -143, the quest will auto finish, you are then suppose to head back to Admiral Krieg.( if your pvp setting is off they will not attack you) Note: You can't go to far ahead of the AT-ST or else you will get a message that gives you 10-second to get close to the AT-ST or else you will fail the mission. Note: If you DIE (meaning not incapacitated) Then you will "Complete" your task and be able to talk to the admiral Phase II Level: 30 Quest XP: 10765 * Defend the Imperial base from Rebels. When you exit the bunker, 3 CL 25 Rebel Commandos spawn outside of the bunker, then 3 CL 15 Rebel Troopers, then 3 CL 27 Wookiee Freedom Fighters. * Return to Admiral Krieg once the attack is over. Warning: Some of the rebels have been known to spawn in places where they are impossible to kill. One way around it is to do other things and wait until the mission dissapears from your journal. Then you can attempt it again by speaking with Admiral Kreig. (*Note*) When the rebels glitch: it is easier to fix this problem by selecting the quest in your journal and finding a good spot to die and clone. This tricks the quest into you thinking you died during combat with the rebels and clears it from your journal. Return to Admiral to receive this quest again. Phase III Level: 30 * Admiral Kreig wants you to head to the Kkowir Forest the entrance is at /way -745 256 on Kashyyyk. Once inside meet up with the Scout Troopers in their camp at /way 274 -25. * When you get there, a large group of CL 20 rebels spawn and attack you right away. There were around 8 Rebel Troopers, 2 Medics and a Lieutenant. * Once you have killed them all, return to Admiral Krieg in Kachirho. * (NOTE) This quest also may put the rebels in anti attack spots. If this happens just go back and talk to Krieg and get the mission again. Phase IV Level: 30 Quest XP: 155 200 Imperial Faction * Admiral Kreig wants you to go downstairs to speak with Darth Vader * Vader gives you the Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Deed, also called the Jedi Starfighter, and another quest Defeating the Invasion Level: Tier 4 pilot 3000 Imperial Faction points 8 GCW points * Launch in the Kashyyyk System and follow the attack coordinates. Once you get there, a fleet of 6-8 TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors will jump in, the squadron is under your command. A few minutes later, a force of about 8-10 Tier 4 Rebel X-Wings will appear and come after you. They must be destroyed. * Once the Rebel ships are all destroyed, your fighter support will jump away and a force of 6-8 TIE Bombers will appear. In a few minutes, the invasion force will appear consisting of a Tier 4 Rebel Assault Gunboat, a Tier 4 Nova Courier and three Tier 4 Gallofree transports. Destroy them all. Note: Accidentally shooting or colliding with one of the Imperial ships will make them aggro you (Only if you are a CorSec pilot Neutral). Quick Waypoint reference /wp dathomir -3973 -67 ORANGE A Pile of Bones; /wp kachirho -671 -114 ORANGE Admiral Krieg; /wp kachirho 240 -390 ORANGE AT-ST Drop Zone; /wp kachirho -745 256 ORANGE Kkowir Forest; Category:Dathomir quests Category:Clone Relics Category:Pilot quests